The Girl with Brown Hair
by TheManOfWords
Summary: Rated M for violence and some swearing


The Search of the Girl With Brown Hair

She was standing on the edge of the bridge, she was heartbroken, she had found him, but, she was heartbroken because of what she found him doing...

Sorry, let me start from the beginning, ever since he had left Kardia, Felicity knew she had to find him, and show him how much she loved him.

Me? I am just the narrator, I have seen all, and know all that has, and will happen in this world.

Felicity began her journey by stopping at his old farm.

She walked inside and it brought back some memories for her, like when he had cured her illness and when she came here to thank him for what he had done. But, he never returned her feelings, so she never knew if he had loved her back.

She walked out of the house and into the snow. It was winter, but she was not ill anymore, the man she loved had cured her. You have probably guessed by now, but the man Felicity loves is called Raguna, the man who cured her illness, but he cured something else... Her loneliness... And he restored her will to live...

Felicity passed Misty Bloom cave, passed Sharron who was unusually silent today but Felicity heard Sharron say something, something disturbing Sharron had said "Chasing love blindly brings sadness, he will never return your feelings, not because of you, but because of another man..." Felicity looked back at the girl, "What is this man's name then?" The wind began to pick up but Felicity heard Sharron say something "E..." but the wind picked up too much and Felicity didn't hear much at all.

Felicity seen a massive clock tower in the distance the wind was blowing strongly against her delicate face and she felt as though she would die from the cold, but she seen a house, "The light is on!" Felicity ran to the house hoping for somewhere to stay the night.

She battered at the door with her fists, she was freezing. A man answered the door "Hello?" he had light brown hair light purple eyes, at least they looked purple to Felicity "Hello?" the man said again "I'm Felicity can I please stay the night, I've been travelling for a long time and need to rest..." the man looked at her, she felt a bit offended, what was that guy seeing in his mind! was he a pervert!

Felicity dismissed these thoughts and said to him "I'm from Kardia, I'm looking for someone called-" her sentence was cut short by the voice of the man "Who is it Erik?" The man at the door who Felicity now knew as Erik replied "Just some girl from Kardia" "Oh cool I lived there for a while!" Erik said to Felicity "Come in you need to meet my boyfriend" Those words made Felicity worried, as she knew the voice of the other man...

She walked into the house with Erik, she now knew he was gay, she felt slightly more comfortable 'At least he isn't a pervert' she thought. She turned round a corner and into a bedroom where she seen a man, it was Raguna "Hey Felicity how are you?"

Felicity collapsed onto the floor from partly the shock and the realisation that the man she loved was gay but mainly from the fact that she was freezing, soaking but she didn't know that she would do something very serious that would end her life, she had finally lost all will to live...

The Suicide of the Girl with Brown Hair

Felicity woke up, the sunlight shining through the curtains, she was in bed when a familiar face came, "Lara" Lara stood beside her and said "I'm sorry you found out about them that way, It must have been a real shock to you" "How?" Felicity looked puzzled "You were in a coma for 53 days it's the 12th of summer!"

Felicity looked shocked and got out of bed "I need to do something, good bye Lara it was nice seeing you again!" "You too Felicity" Felicity was going to visit Erik and Raguna... maybe they expected her and were just joking, just winding her up 'yeah that sounds right it does hehehehe' Felicity wasn't going insane, she was just angry...

She knocked on Erik's door "Coming!" Erik answered the door and seen Felicity there "Are you feeling a bit better, me and Ragu were worried about you" Felicity felt angry that he has a nickname for Raguna "Who is it Eri?" Felicity felt like burning their house down, she was just so pissed off! Raguna kissed Eric "I-I need to go!" Felicity ran but she fell to the ground at a tree then began to cry "Why... did I... come here? I'm going to end it all!"

She ran east and found a bridge with lots of rocks underneath it; if she jumped here she would die almost instantly.

She was standing on the edge of the bridge, she was heartbroken, she had found him, but, she was heartbroken because of what she found him doing...

Felicity jumped... but something wasn't right, she wouldn't fall through the air... someone was holding on to her feet, no, there were two people 'It's those two bastards! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY SAVING ME I WANT TO DIE!'

Felicity was crying when she was finally pulled onto the bridge, she felt so... worthless, Lara, Erik and Raguna stood there looking at her. Lara was crying, Erik looked pitiful and Raguna looked ashamed, like he didn't want to know her anymore, but Raguna was the first one to say it, "Why?"

Felicity wanted to speak but she just stood up... and began to cry, she walked away but Raguna and Lara blocked her way "Move" Felicity was still looking down and crying Lara and Raguna stood still "I said MOVE!" Felicity pushed Lara and Raguna to the ground and began running away, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

She had run so far, but she still heard Lara, Erik and Raguna running after her. Felicity found a knife, she could end it all right now, but she just threw the knife down and fell to her knees "I... can't do this, why am I doing this to my friend and the man I love!" Felicity felt a pain in her stomach. It wasn't a natural pain though, she looked down, someone had stabbed her, or did she stab herself without realising? She was lying in a puddle of her own blood now.

Lara ran up to her and her face was streaked with tears. Raguna and Erik arrived next, Raguna looked scared and Erik looked like he was depressed... Felicity was slipping away she spoke her last words to everyone "Lara, you were a great friend. Erik, have a wonderful life with Raguna, Raguna *Cough*" Felicity was coughing up blood now.

"Yes Felicity?" "I l... you..." "what?" " I loved yo...u..." Felicity laughed as her life slipped away slowly...

Epilogue

Eric and Raguna are now happily married and are living a wonderful life with each other just like Felicity told them to...

Lara is trying to save more people's lives ever since her friend died four years ago...

Felicity is watching over them as a spirit, but wishes that she knew who had murdered her...

She will get her answer soon enough, because Mist loved Raguna too and will continue killing till he loves her back...


End file.
